1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data recording apparatus and a camera apparatus used with advantage for digitizing and recording a picture.
2. Related Art
There have recently investigated using a so-called removable disc-shaped recording medium in electronic apparatus for data recording/reproduction. The portable electronic apparatus are subjected during its use to external force such as vibrations or impacts or to abrupt changes in temperature or humidity. In portable electronic apparatus used under these hostile environments, there are occasions wherein the disc drive for recording/reproducing data on or from the loaded disc-shaped recording medium is loaded such that data cannot be recorded/reproduced in accordance with the pre-set format due to the above-mentioned extraneous factors.
In the portable electronic apparatus in particular, there are occasions wherein strong impacts are instantaneously applied from outside to the casing during use thus causing so-called detracking of the recording head. Therefore, means must be provided for preventing data already recorded in neighboring tracks of the disc-shaped recording medium from being eroded during data recording by the detracking or preventing failure in data writing in the current track.
In a hard disc drive, for example, there is formed a servo pattern on the hard disc surface, such that detracking is found to have occurred as a result of disengagement of the tracking servo. Thus, the device itself can inherently detect such detracking.
However, if a disc drive not employing tracking servo such as a floppy disc drive is used in the portable electronic apparatus, it is problematic the device itself can not inherently detect such detracking.
If, in the floppy disc drive, the magnetic head is deviated in an amount exceeding approximately 60 xcexcm, data already recorded on the neighboring track of the loaded floppy disc is affected by this head deviation. In a majority of cases, this phenomenon is known to occur if a strong impact is applied to the floppy disc drive from outside.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable data recording apparatus in which, while using a disc drive not employing tracking servo, destruction of the recorded data or recording failure can be prevented against impacts induced during data recording.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a camera apparatus in which, while using a disc drive not employing tracking servo, destruction of the recorded data or recording failure can be prevented against impacts induced during data recording.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a portable data recording device for recording data on a disc-shaped recording medium including recording means for recording data on the disc-shaped recording medium without employing tracking servo provided in the inside of a casing, an acceleration sensor for detecting an impact applied to the casing and control means for controlling the recording means for discontinuing data recording on the disc-shaped recording medium if an impact exceeding a pre-set value is detected based on detection results from the acceleration sensor.
By discontinuing data recording on the disc-shaped recording medium on detection by the acceleration sensor of an impact exceeding a pre-set value, it becomes possible to prevent destruction of recorded data on the disc-shaped recording medium or failure in recording.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a camera device for recording data on a disc-shaped recording medium including recording means for recording data on the disc-shaped recording medium without employing tracking servo provided in the inside of a casing, an acceleration sensor for detecting an impact applied to the casing and control means for controlling the recording means for discontinuing data recording on the disc-shaped recording medium if an impact exceeding a pre-set value is detected based on detection results from the acceleration sensor.
By discontinuing data recording on the disc-shaped recording medium on detection by the acceleration sensor of an impact exceeding a pre-set value in the camera device of the present invention, it becomes possible to prevent destruction of recorded data on the disc-shaped recording medium or failure in recording. Thus, in the portable recording device employing a disc drive devoid of tracking servo, the recorded data can be protected against impact, while the failure of recording can be eliminated.
Moreover, by discontinuing data recording on the disc-shaped recording medium on detection by the acceleration sensor of an impact exceeding a pre-set value in the camera device of the present invention, it becomes possible to prevent destruction of recorded data on the disc-shaped recording medium and failure in recording. Thus, in the camera device employing a disc drive devoid of tracking servo, the recorded data can be protected against impact, while the failure of recording can be eliminated.